Ken Ichijouji/The Digimon Emperor
Ken Ichijouji known as the Digimon Emperor is a Digidestined human from Japan. He is partnered to Wormmon. He is in a relationship with Yolei Inoue. He has feelings for Gabrielle Kleckner, an American Digidestined and the daughter of Kyle and Kathleen Kleckner and wants her as his wife. But he refuses to accept the fact that his semen could kill Gabrielle if he and she had sex together. Being an Digidestined Digivice Ken's Digivice is a Black-Silver D-3. Wormmon♂ Wormmon is Ken's partner Digimon. Crests Ken bears the Crest of Kindness. Role as the evil Digimon Emperor When he first became the Digimon Emperor, he cracked his whip and dark rings came after many Digimon including, Kari's partner, Gatomon who barely managed to escape it by an inch with her tail ring protecting her. The Digimon Emperor then watched as Tai's partner, Agumon got injured and when Tai came to help him. The Digimon Emperor then went after Davis's partner, Veemon after capturing both Davis and Veemon and attempted to turn Veemon into his slave as a punishment towards Davis, but Veemon was rescued by the other Digidestined and reunited with his partner. While the other partner Digimon were fighting the Tyranomon who Ken had enslaved, Gatomon and TK's partner, Patamon demanded Ken to let them fight, but instead Ken called them worthless and told the Tyranomon to destroy Patamon and Gatomon, but they were rescued by Digmon and their human partners who led them to safety. The two Digimon then gained the ability to Armor Digivolve. When Ken had captured Matt's partner, Gabumon and a group of Gazimon, he was planning to turn them into slaves, but they were rescued by the Digidestined. Veemon was then attacked again, but with help from Matt and Davis, he managed to escape. When Ken had the Gizamon brutally injure Joe's partner, Gomamon, he then turned the Gizamon into his slaves and left Gomamon to freeze to death. But Joe and the other Digidestined managed to help him. When Ken attacked Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, and Gomamon, Cody had Armadillomon Digivolve to help out and after the other Digidestined destroyed the control spire, Gomamon then Digivolved to Ikakumon who destroyed their enemy. Ken watched as Mimi, her partner, Palmon, Yolei, her partner, Hawkmon and ordered the Roachmon bros to destroy both the partner Digimon and the two Digidestined. But Yolei and Mimi came up with a plan resulting into the Roachmon destroying the control spire pissing off Ken who stormed home. When Kari and Gatomon were trapped in the Digital World, Ken ordered Andromon to destroy both Kari and Gatomon, but they were rescued by Kari's older brother, Tai and the rest of the Digidestined and Kari managed to turn Andromon back to good. Ken played against Davis in the soccer team and after a tackle from Davis, Ken's team still won. Determined to get revenge on Davis, Ken made an illusion of him trapping the Digidestined and ordered both Veemon and Davis to surrender to him, but the real Digidestined appeared just in time and the fake Digidestined were revealed to be Bakemon. Davis attacked Ken in anger. After the other Digidestined destroyed the control spire, Davis saw a blood stain on Ken's leg, the same one where he tackled him and Ken was revealed to be the Digimon Emperor which shocked Davis and the others. Ken then ran away from home to live in the Digital World to enslave more Digimon. He captured Greymon and enslaved him. But when the other Digidestined were done fighting SkullGreymon, he reverted back into Agumon which shocked Kari who tried to run after Ken who had recaptured Agumon and was taking him away. This pissed off Tai, TK, and Davis. Ken then used Agumon in his experiments, but after Ken created the dark spiral, Wormmon, his partner released Agumon who reunited with his partner, Tai. But Ken came back and demanded the Digidestined to hand over Agumon. The others tried to fight him to protect Agumon, but nonetheless, Agumon was enslaved again. The Digidestined then went off in a campaign to rescue Agumon with the help of Matt. While the others discovered the DigiEgg of Friendship and tried to lift it, Ken ordered Flymon to attack his next slave target: Patamon. When Flymon injured Patamon, TK knelt down to help him. But he was captured by Flymon and taken to Ken who was attempting to turn Patamon into his slave while snickering at TK and Davis. This pissed TK off who was determined to rescue his partner. When Ken tried to put a dark spiral on Patamon, Garurumon came and rescued Patamon, destroying the dark spiral which would have enslaved Patamon and freed Flymon. Patamon was reunited with TK who hugged him. The Digidestined then fought MetalGreymon and Ken. When Veemon was in danger with Ken ordering MetalGreymon to crush Veemon, Patamon rescued him. Davis then told Veemon that they were friends and this allowed Veemon to use the DigiEgg of Friendship to Digivolve into Raidramon. Raidramon and Garurumon both worked together with their human partners to free MetalGreymon and stop Ken. After he was freed, MetalGreymon turned back into Agumon who reunited with his partner. After failing to enslave both Patamon and Agumon, Ken chose Sora's partner, Biyomon as his next slave target. He put out arrest warrants for her. Sora along with the Digidestined with the exception of TK and Kari to help Biyomon. She was rescued in time. Ken kept up with his evil act enslaving more Digimon. But the Digidestined managed to save them all. Ken then created his own Digimon: Kimeramon. The Digidestined tried to tell Ken that Digimon were living breathing creatures, but Ken didn't believe them. After Wormmon had sacrificed himself and Magnamon destroyed Kimeramon, the Digidestined approached Ken who was whining and angrily told him again that Digimon were living breathing creatures and that he was hurting them badly, Ken then reformed and helped the Digidestined. But Ken had soon became the Digimon Emperor again going after and attacking Gabrielle's Pokemon, experiments, Digimon, Yo-kai, and other stuffed plushies. He tried to kidnap Gabrielle's stuffed plush and friend, Sparky, Stitch's cousin, but was stopped by Sparky shocking him. He then fought against Patrick and laughed with glee when one of his creations destroyed Gabrielle's partner, CrystalLillymon. This pissed off Gabrielle who was determined to beat him up for it. According to Patrick, Ken had thrown a dark spiral at Patrick's partner, Gatomon, but she batted it away with her tail making Patrick laugh at Ken's failure to enslave his Gatomon. Ken then tried to capture Gabrielle's partners: GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, and PeppermintRenamon, but he was stopped. He went after Kenta's MarineAngemon and Rika's Renamon hoping to enslave them, but he was stopped by an angry Patrick. He tried to enslave, Davis's partner, Veemon's In-Training form, DemiVeemon and TK's partner, Patamon, but was stopped by an angry Patrick, TK, and Davis. He tried to eat Patamon, TK's partner and was beaten up by TK. He also tried to eat Gabrielle's female Patamon, but was stopped. During the summer, he tried to kidnap Gabrielle's Eevee, Eve and went after her and Gabrielle's other stuffed animals, but was stopped by both Gabrielle's cats and Patrick. He tried again to enslave Patamon and DemiVeemon, but was stopped again. He attempted to rape Kari's Gatomon which pissed off Kari, but she was helped by Patrick and Ken was chased away by an angry Kari. He then created another Kimeramon, but Patrick and his new Pokemon members Mewtwo and Arceus destroyed creation. When Patrick added more team members, Ken came over and ordered Patrick to hand over his team members and ordered Gabrielle to hand over her team members hoping with desire to use Pokemon and other creatures with powers for world domination, but they both refused. Ken threw dark spirals at groups of Tsukaimon, Mikemon, BlackGatomon, Psychemon, and Aruramon, but was stopped by Kari and the rest of the Digidestined, he threw a dark spiral at Gatomon who used her tail ring to destroy it to protect herself and Kari asked if she was okay and Kari angrily yelled at Ken for attacking her partner. Ken then ordered Gabrielle and Patrick to hand over all their Digimon, Pokemon, Yo-Kai, & Experiments plushes hoping to enslave them, but Gabrielle and Patrick told Ken angrily to eat dust. Kari then angrily dragged Ken back. Ken still is and currently the Digimon Emperor.Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Digidestined Category:Japanese Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Adults